Jennifer
Jennifer is the the main protagonist of and the game's only playable character. She is a timid, soft-spoken girl who seems weak and can be easily pushed about and ordered by others. However, she is actually very determined and loyal. The game centers around Jennifer and her time at Rose Garden Orphanage. The game is based on Jennifer's fractured memories, making it seem distorted and misleading. Personality When Jennifer was still a child, she was the only orphan who was most aware about her surroundings. She seemed very caring and thoughtful to the others. Even when the other orphans tried to bully her, she wouldn't fight back. She is very loyal to friends, including Wendy and Brown, or even to those who do not like her, such as the Red Crayon Aristocrats as well as the adults in the orphanage. All of the children, except for Wendy, portrayed her as "filth" or called her "Filthy Jennifer". Mr. Hoffman didn't deny their insult, however; he even called her a "dirty little girl" to her face when he scolded her in his office. Mr. Hoffman's scolding was due to the fact that Jennifer liked to go outside with Wendy to play with her in the rose garden and look after Brown. At 19, Jennifer was a shy and gloomy young woman. Trapped inside her dark memories, she became very depressed, and grew weak because of the childrens' cruelty and the adults' selfishness. Jennifer in combat In the game, Jennifer's weapons are usually household items, such as kitchen knives and gardening tools. These make-shift weapons provide a close combat melee attack. The only "real weapon" is Gregory's Gun (and the Revolver), which Wendy gives her toward the end of the game. Being a timid and scrawny character, Jennifer is not powerful. Her weak attacks can make battles with bosses or large masses of Imps very difficult. Brown can be a helpful aid in battle by distracting enemies with barking, aiding his owner in retreat, or allowing her to land a few blows without fear of retaliation. Her fighting stance is awkward as well; when Jennifer swings a weapon, she is often turning her face away to avoid watching, and her knees are pointed towards each other in a frightened manner. Relationships Brown When Jennifer found Brown, she felt pity for him and decided to take care of him. She felt happy that someone apart from Wendy was longing for her support. Brown is very loyal to Jennifer ever since she untied him, freeing him from painful ropes. Looking grateful, he wants her to be his master and follows her every command. Brown loves Jennifer very much, and will protect her in any situation. Wendy Wendy became Jennifer's best friend after she ran away from Gregory M. Wilson, which was Wendy's idea in the beginning. Their relationship seemed pleasant, but when Wendy found out about Jennifer's love for Brown, she became angry and hateful. Even though she despised Jennifer, she still believed that Jennifer would come back to her. Unfortunately for Wendy, Jennifer never did and Wendy humiliated her in front of everyone by killing Brown. Being deranged and distraught, Wendy manipulated Gregory (Stray Dog) to kill the others. After realizing what she had done, she apologizes to Jennifer. Wendy also appears to be incredibly obsessive about Jennifer. Gregory Gregory M. Wilson found Jennifer after the airship crash. The man held her captive for a long time, thinking that she was his son, which is why he kept calling her 'Joshua'. This shows that after the real Joshua's death, Gregory's hallucination became infinite, causing him to believe that any child similar in appearance to Joshua was, in fact, Joshua. His love for his child is warm and strong, yet over-protective. In the end, he stops himself from killing Jennifer during his rampage on the orphanage. When he comes to his senses, he apologizes to Jennifer (still convinced she is Joshua) and commits suicide with his own pistol. Etymology The name Jennifer is a Cornish form of the Welsh name Gwenhwyfar which is composed of the elements gwen meaning "fair, white" and hwyfar meaning "smooth." These characteristics can refer to Jennifer's physical looks and her gentle personality. The "white" meaning also appears in Wendy's name. Another form of Gwenhwyfar is the French name Guinevere. In Arthurian legend, Guinevere was the wife of King Arthur. She engaged in an adulterous affair with Sir Lancelot and her betrayal of her husband with Mordred prompted the Battle of Camlann, which led to the deaths of both Mordred and Arthur. This legend reflects Jennifer's "cheating" with her friendship with Wendy when she starts to pay more attention to Brown, that later brings the death of Brown, Wendy and the other children. Quotes *''"What's this...?"'' *''"Wait! Please! ...Where are you going?!"'' *''"How could you believe all those lies?! Aristocrats?! You're just the opposite! I hate you! And I hate you and you! And I hate myself the very most, for playing your stupid games, and not having the strength to stand up to you! It's all just hideous!"'' *''“I lost everything in the accident. My mother, my father, all my possessions, and even my memories.”'' *''"The nights were lonely and cold, but you’d always greet me in the morning… Only you greeted me warmly. Thank you so."'' *''“A brat, a know-it-all, an introvert, a crybaby, and an elitist… I know misfortune, because I tolerated them all. I thought I was the only grown up, but we were all just kids, myself included. But what does it really mean to be a grown-up? Will I ever become one?”'' *''“I learned many things at this orphanage…The alphabet… words… how to clean and do laundry… But the most important thing I learned… was the lesson I received in exchange for my dear friend’s life… I finally came to understand myself. My beliefs and the will to stand up for them… I don’t want to lose those ever again.”'' *''“It all started here, when I dug up the mound… I sensed that something precious to me was buried here… and I couldn’t stop myself… The old me… the one who didn’t understand herself… I lost my friend because of her. If… If I could go back… I’d try to save him… but what has happened can never be undone. I’ll never break a promise again.”'' *''“All of us loved red roses. Even the name of the orphanage was befitting of an Aristocrat… It wasn’t until I swore the oath of the rose that I learned roses have thorns.”'' *''"A red crayon and… a red broach… A red rose and… red blood… Red is the most beautiful color, yet it comes at a price. It is my most favorite color and my most hated color.”'' *''"I’m sorry everyone. You don’t deserve to be forgotten… But I’ll remember you. Thank you all for the precious memories.”'' *''"Wait for me, Brown..."'' *''"I'll protect you... Forever and ever until I die."'' Trivia *In the "Once Upon a Time" chapter, Jennifer states that she thought of herself as a grown-up compared to the other orphans, when, in reality, she was a child - the same as the rest of them. With this, it can be deduced that Jennifer was a child during the entire events of the game, and only appeared to be a young woman. However, this is improvable. *It is possible that there is significance with Jennifer's 19-year old appearance as a proper, mature, elegant, and sophisticated woman contrasted with her childish form, as it shows how Jennifer thought of herself compared to the other children. *There is much of Jennifer's history, as well as the game story, that share similarities to Lord of the Flies, although the creators have stated that they did not base their story off of this. *During the game, Jennifer always appears wearing long, black socks. However, after she appears at the orphanage for the second time, tied up in the filth room, it can be noted that her socks are missing. This may be another example of the girls bullying her, in how they presumably stole her clothing. Gallery YoungJennifer.jpg|Young Jennifer. JenniferFight1.jpg|Jennifer fighting. YoungJennifer2.jpg|Jennifer facing the Aristocrats. Jennifercrying.png|Jennifer yelling at Wendy. Category:Characters Category:Aristocrat Club Members Category:Children Category:Female Characters